


LU Linktober 2020

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, First is following them as a ghost, Fluff, Wind can see ghosts, hc that Sky calls people 'pumpkin', insert me genuinely not knowing how to describe a kangaroo, it's october time!!!, lots of fall stuff, occaisonal oocness because its funny, personal headcanon that lorulean magic is silver in colour, tags will be added with each update, there might be some hurt/comfort later on but we'll get to that when we get to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Here is where I'm going to be putting my Linktober 2020 fics! Gonna update everyday for October, supposing I don'tfallbehind.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 139





	1. Pumpkin

“Good job pumpkin'.” Sky said, rustling Wind's hair. Wind, who had been beaming after landing a perfect hit on Sky during their spar, suddenly looked confused. 

“What's a pumpkin?” He asked. Sky froze. 

“It's.... a vegetable? No, maybe a fruit? I don't know, it's like one of those tomato-esque things.” From across the camp, Legend perked up, turning away from what he had been doing.

“Sky!” He yelled, “Did you just compare a tomato to a _fucking_ pumpkin?!” 

“It was in the sense of whether or not it's a _fruit_ , Legend!” Sky yelled back, with a surprising amount of frustration in his voice. Wind realized he would have to somehow calm this down and approach getting his answers over what the _fuck_ a pumpkin was very carefully. 

“Okay, okay, okay.” He said, “Sky, please just. Describe to me what a pumpkin looks like.” 

Sky took a moment to think about it. 

“Okay so like. Picture an apple right?” He started, “But like, it's orange. And bigger.” 

“That has to be the worst description of a pumpkin I've ever heard.” Wild said, not looking up from his cooking. “I expected better from you Sky, considering you apparently grew up surrounded by them.” 

“I've never had to describe it before!” Sky said, “I'd like to see you do better.” 

“Oh I can do that actually.” Wild said, turning and grabbing his slate. A few quick taps later, and a whole pumpkin appeared beside him. “This is what a pumpkin looks like Wind.” 

“Huh. Neat.” Wind said, lightly tapping the pumpkin. Sky looked like he was about ready to have a breakdown. 

“Wild. Do you mean to tell me that you've had a pumpkin this whole time?” 

“206 of them actually.” 

Sky took a deep breath to compose himself. 

“Wild, were it not for my own self control and the laws of the goddess's, I might genuinely have murdered you.” 

“I think you mean you would have _tried_.” Wild said, humming lightly. “Besides, if you did do that, I wouldn't make you any pumpkin soup.” 

“...You'd make pumpkin soup for me?” Sky asked. 

“I mean, not tonight because I've already got this almost done, but tomorrow night sure.” 

Wind glanced back and forth between the two heroes, watching as they proceeded to stare each other down. 

“Fine. You'll live. For now.” Sky said. Wind sighed in relief. 

And to think, all this just because he wanted to know what on Earth a pumpkin was.


	2. Campfire

The group of Links found themselves on a beach for the night, they weren't entirely sure where they were, but considering there didn't seem to be any monsters around, they'd take what they could get for a moment of relaxation. 

They quickly had a campfire burning, and sat around it, joking around, telling dumb little stories that _totally_ weren't in any way related to dumb things they _might_ have done during their journeys. 

But Wild wasn't focusing on that. No, he was focusing on how, after being left unattended for quite some time, the fire was slowly starting to dim down to embers. There was barely any actual fire anymore, instead just the warm red glow of the coal that had been created by the burning wood. It was certainly still enough to provide the group with sufficient light though. 

But still, it was not nearly enough. 

It had to be _bigger_. 

Twilight must have recognized the look in his eye, because he called out; 

"Wild, what do you think you're doing?” 

“I'm adding more fire.” Wild said. Almost immediately, Twilight was up and on his feet.

“You can't add more fire!” He yelled, practically running to try and grab hold of Wild before he did whatever he planned to do. He was too late however, as Wild quickly pulled out a ton of wood out of Hylia knows where, threw it on top of what had been their peaceful little campfire, and shooting it with a fire arrow. The speed at which he did it was impressive, and under other circumstances, Twilight may have even congratulated him on it. 

This was not one of those circumstances. 

Almost immediately the fire roared up, quickly turning into a bright burning bonfire. The others, who hadn't really been paying as much attention to what was going on, reared back in surprise, and also an attempt to avoid getting their edges singed. 

“Wild, what the _fuck_ did you do that for?!” Warriors yelled. Wild shrugged. 

“It wasn't big enough.” 

“It was plenty big enough!” Legend said, “Jeez Louisiana, you almost burnt my eyebrows off.” 

“Yeah, a little _warning_ would have been nice.” Wind said. 

“I'll keep that in mind for next time.” Wild replied. 

“I will not let there be a 'next time'.” Twilight practically growled, “That wasn't safe!” 

“The word safe is not in my vocabulary.” Wild said, with a smug little look on his face. On the other side of the bonfire, Time sighed, his head in his hands. 

“Just one nice, peaceful little campfire. Is that too much to ask?” He said. Sky gave him a reassuring pat on the back. 

“We're nine heroes with chaotic minds.” He said, “It's never nice and peaceful around here.” 

“I know. _But a man can hope_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me belatedly realizing that literally nobody else starts saying shit like "jeez louisiana" because its fun to say and then ends up accidentally starting to use it unironically except for me, and also that Legend _shouldnt_ be able to say it because there's no Louisiana in Hyrule....... I'm leaving it as is though.
> 
> (....I dont even live anywhere near Louisiana......)


	3. Warm

“Legend?” Sky asked, “What are you doing?” 

“You're warm.” Legend mumbled, as though that answered why he was currently snuggling into Sky's side. “Warm 'n comfy.” 

“I don't know if I should be proud of that or?” Sky said, “But also like. Hyrule, this isn't normal right? He doesn't normally do this right?”

“I don't think he got a lot of sleep last night.” Hyrule said.

“Ah sleep deprivation, I am familiar.” 

The group went silent for a moment, staring at Legend, who, oblivious to them, was already starting to fall asleep, snuggled in against Sky. Wild slowly pulled out his slate and took a picture, to preserve for later. 

“Oh wow, you are warm and comfy.” 

Sky nearly jumped out of his skin as Wind suddenly appeared on his other side, snuggling in the same way as Legend. 

_“Wind?”_

“What, I wanted to know if he was telling the truth!” Wind said, “And, by the way, he totally was. You give off really good pillow vibes.” 

Over the following few minutes, Sky somehow managed to end up having all the other Links snuggled up against him in some way shape or form, many of them actually joining Legend in falling asleep. Sky let out a sigh. 

“Not that I don't like this, but won't this be very inconvenient if a monster happens to come around?” He asked. 

“I checked the perimeter earlier.” Twilight, one of the few who were still awake, said. “There ain't any sign of a monster for miles.” 

“If you say so.” Sky said, finally letting himself relax.


	4. Surprise

The group of Links found themselves locked in a vicious battle, with themselves on the loosing side. They had been unprepared, not ready for a sudden ambush of this size. Many of them had already been injured, and they were all slowly losing their ability to fight. 

At this rate, they were going to lose. Badly. 

Suddenly, with no warning at all, a bright light appeared off to the side of the battlefield. Legend, being the closest to it, hurriedly shielded his eyes. After a few seconds of temporary blindness, he blinked, looking up, and was amazed at what he saw. 

Ravio was here now, and he had a giant fucking hammer that he was using to knock monsters out of his way. There was also a new, swirling silver portal off to the side of the battlefield. That must've been how Ravio had gotten here, but how-

“I can see you thinking Mr. Hero!” Ravio yelled, knocking a moblin into a tree. “No time for questions, just get everyone through the portal!” 

The Links didn't hesitate. 

Gathering their things while dodging attacks as well as they could, they ran towards the portal, each of them passing through it with little trouble. Legend was last, turning and making sure that Ravio was there behind him. Once the two of them passed through, the portal closed. 

Legend found himself standing inside his house. 

After getting a moments to get his bearings, he turned to Ravio. 

“You're always full of surprises huh.”


	5. Companions

“Oh I had plenty of companions on my adventures.” Legend said, “Take Ricky for example. He was a kangaroo and-”

“No, I'm sorry, what the fuck is a kangaroo?” Warriors interrupted. Legend looked taken aback. 

“Wh- _what do you mean 'what the fuck is a kangaroo'_?” He asked. Wind stared at the two of them nervously. 

“Guys please, we can't have another pumpkin incident.” 

“No no, I genuinely want to know what a kangaroo is.” Warriors said. Wind sighed, knowing that this probably wouldn't end well, but also knowing that he was going to be powerless to stop it. 

“How can you not know what a kangaroo is.” Legend asked, “Didn't you have people from every single era during your adventure?” 

“There was a lot, but no, not every single era was there.” Warriors said, leaning forward in interest. “You're avoiding the question. What's a kangaroo.” 

“It's.” Legend paused for a moment, before continuing. “It's like a really big bunny.”

From the other side of camp, Twilight snorted and struggled to hide laughter behind his hand. Sky was quick to follow. Legend glared at the both of them. Warriors looked between them in confusion.

“Am I missing something here?” 

“No. Don't ask.” Legend said, “Anyways, what about you? What kind of companions did you have on your adventure?”

“Well, there was a younger Time-” 

“Okay, that's enough out of both of you.” Time said, interrupting Warriors by placing his hand over his mouth, preventing him from speaking. “Why don't you two go and find Hyrule and Wild okay? They've been gone for a while.” 

“Oh shit! I forgot about them!” Twilight yelled, taking off into the forest, Legend and Warriors quick to follow. Time let out a sigh of relief, but went stock still as Wind gave him a knowing look.

“The others are going to find out you were a fucking gremlin eventually, Time.” 

“Language. And I know, but preferably it will not happen today.”


	6. Fall

“Jeez Legend, why is it so chilly in your world?” Wind asked, shivering. 

“Uh, because it's Fall?” Legend said, saying it as though it was the most obvious fact in the world, before pausing. “Oh wait. Sorry, I keep forgetting you grew up on a tropical island. Fall wasn't cold for you was it?” 

Wind walked up so that he was right beside Legend, and looked at him curiously. 

“You keep saying Fall.... Do you mean Autumn?” 

“That's the official name of the season, yeah.” 

“Then why call it Fall?” 

This question was enough to make the entire group pause. 

“That's a good point, why do we call it Fall?” Sky asked. 

“Maybe it's because it's easier to say?” Wild said. Legend scoffed in response.

“Well that's obvious, but the question is why we _started_ calling it that.” He said. 

“Does it have something to do with the whole 'jumping off of Skyloft' thing?” Warriors asked. Sky shook his head. 

“It couldn't be, I'm pretty sure people called it Fall even before Skyloft was raised.” 

“You're all fucking dumbasses.” Four said. 

“Oh, so you know the answer then, genius?” Legend said, irritated. 

“I do actually.” Four said with a smirk, his eyes glinting violet. 

“Well what is it then?” Wind asked. 

“It's because it's the time of year when the leaves _fall_ down.” 

There was a moments pause, and then Time started laughing. 

“Of course you'd laugh at that you _dad_.” Legend grumbled. 

“How did we not think of that?” Warriors asked, facepalming. Four let out a small laugh. 

“It's like I said. You're all dumbasses.”


	7. Graveyard

Legend's house was weird, at least, it was in Wind's opinion. For one, it barely even resembled a house at this point, more so a strange combination of storage place and shop, yet, it was clear that Legend (and Ravio, apparently) must still live here. There were so many strange objects strewn about though, and Legend had said that many of them were dangerous, so one had to wonder how the two of them managed to live here without getting cursed by something or other. 

There was also a small apple orchard, in front of the house, which seemed to be surprisingly well cared for. The apples were ready to be picked when they arrived, and Wild was, in fact, making an apple pie for dessert tonight, with Ravio's help. Wind had tried one of the apples earlier, and it was, quite honestly, the best apple he'd ever had. Legend and Ravio must take really good care of those trees. 

....And then there was the graveyard.

Wind hadn't meant to find it, really, he'd just been wandering around when he'd walked into the backyard, and had nearly tripped over his own two feet when he saw the first tombstone. He couldn't read the writing on it, the written Hylian of Legend's Hyrule being far too different from his own, but it was obvious what it was. 

A gravestone.

Realizing that he was surrounded by them came as a shock. What on Earth was Legend doing with an entire graveyard in his backyard? Wind genuinely couldn't think of a single reason for it. 

“Ah, there you are!”

Wind jumped, spinning around to see Ravio rounding the corner of the house. 

“The others were getting worried about you, what are you doing- oh.” Ravio paused, as he saw what Wind was standing in front of, before sighing. “Oh. I see.” 

“Ravio,” Wind said, “Why does Legend have a graveyard behind his house?” 

Ravio stood there for a moment in silence, seemingly debating whether or not he should answer Wind's question. He sighed again as he realized there was no way around in, Wind would end up getting answers either way. 

“These are the graves of everyone Link has lost during his adventures.” Ravio said. Wind took a moment to look over the gravestones. He was no mathematician, but there were at least 40.

“...That's a lot of people.” Wind eventually said. 

“A heroic adventure isn't all smiles and sunshine, as I'm sure you already know.” Ravio said, before he grabbed Wind by the shoulders, and started ushering him back inside. “Now now, it's no good to think about it for too long, it's horrible for your mental health. And I should know, man, seeing what he was like while creating those graves may have scarred me for life-” 

Wind, while letting Ravio drag him back to the house, tuned out his rambling to turn and take one last look at the field of graves. And he couldn't help but think that, well, for a graveyard....

There sure weren't many ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have.... fallen behind.... I'll either spend the next few days catching up or I'll spam write all the ones i need to catch up in one night, we'll just have to see what happens. 
> 
> Anyways, me, headcanoning that Legend made graves for everyone that was on Koholint, and then some? Mayhaps.


	8. Redead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have legit never played one of the games with a redead in it so this is 100% based on purely the first thing i thought of when i read what they could do

Wild and Legend screamed. 

The sound was short, and yet it cut through the surrounding area like a knife, and almost seemed to ring, ominously. Wind, Twilight, and Time all instinctively froze. There was something eerily familiar about that sound, and the three of them turned to look at Wild and Legend with just barely concealed horror as their minds all figured out where they had heard the sound before at the same time. 

That scream had sounded exactly like a Redead's. 

Meanwhile though, not having noticed their horror, Four, Warriors, and Shadow were laughing, with Wild and Legend glaring at them. Shadow had scared them by jumping out of the shade of a nearby tree without warning, and, quite honestly, he, Four, and Warriors had found their reaction to be quite hilarious. 

“Aw come on, it was at least a little funny.” Warriors said, “Right Wind?” 

It was at this point that everyone finally noticed how horrified Wind, Twilight, and Time were. 

“Hey, you guys know that they're fine right?” Sky asked, “Shadow just spooked them, that's all.” 

“No, we know that.” Wind said, “It's what their scream _sounded_ like.”

“What did it sound like?” Four asked, “I mean, the reverb was a little creepy, but that just what happens when two people hit the same note at the same-” 

“Redead. They sounded like a redead.” As soon as those words passed Twilight's lips, Legend suddenly paled.

“Are you being serious?” He asked, his expression becoming nearly just as horrified as they were when Time nodded a yes. Everyone else looked confused. 

“What's a redead?” Wild asked. 

“It's... a monster.” Twilight explained, “It's scream paralyses you, and then it drains the life from you.” 

“That sounds..... terrifying.” Hyrule said with a shudder. 

“Oh, it really is.” Wind said. 

“But why would our scream sound like a redead?” Wild asked, “I mean, I already know my scream is creepy, probably because I was brought back from the dead, but you've never been this shaken by it before...”

The others winced at just how blatantly Wild treated having died and been revived. Four, however, took a moment to ponder the question. 

“Well, if this is something that only just happened now, then it must have to do with the fact that Legend screamed as well.” He eventually said, “But why would adding Legend's scream make it sound like a redead?” 

There was a moment were everyone pondered this, while Legend, having already figured out the answer, fidgeted nervously, before finally saying; 

“I died once too.” 

"You _what_?!” Hyrule yelled, genuinely horrified, the others showing similar reactions. 

“Yeah.... I got revived by the Oracle of Seasons.” 

“Neat.” Wild said, “Uh, welcome to the 'death and revival' club then I guess?” 

“Hey Four, do you think if I screamed with them it'd sound even creepier since I've died too?” Shadow whispered into Four's ear. Four's only response was to elbow him, hard, and quietly tell him that yes, it probably would, and no, they're not gonna try it. Time, Twilight and Wind have had enough trauma for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: legend does straight up get killed in the oracle of seasons manga for a bit. ive got no idea if thats canon to the game or not, but thats what im going with.
> 
> also there are redeads in triforce heroes apparently, so legend has met redeads before.


	9. Forest

“We're lost again, aren't we.” Wild deadpanned, staring at their surroundings. He didn't recognize a single tree in this forest. 

“Yep.” Hyrule replied, “But I'm sure we'll find out way out eventually. We'll hit a road at some point.” 

“You keep telling yourself that.” Wild said, pulling out his slate. As he expected, it still didn't have any signal. And since Hyrule didn't recognize anything, that meant that this wasn't either of their eras, which would definitely make finding their way back to the others a lot harder. But it wasn't all bad. Sometimes a person just needs to get out and wander for a little while, it's good for the soul. 

But they'd been in these woods for 2 hours, and Wild was supposed to have made supper for the others by now. While he did enjoy wandering the woods, he was sure he would not enjoy the rant they would receive when they returned. 

“Oh hey, I think I see a house!” Hyrule said, pointing through the trees. Wild squinted his eyes and, sure enough, there was a house, standing in the forest. It looked slightly worn down, but definitely still lived in, as he could see lights shining from the inside. 

“Maybe we could ask whoever lives there for directions!” Hyrule said, starting to walk towards it. Wild grabbed the back of his tunic, stopping him before he could even take a step. 

“Wait!” He said, “What if they attack us or think that we're a threat to them? What if they call the local law enforcement on us? We could end up in jail and then the others would _never_ find us!”

“You...raise a good point.” Hyrule said, “So.....we'll wander around the forest until Wolfie drags us back then?” 

“It's better than being attacked by some random person in the middle of the woods.” Wild agreed. 

It was another 2 hours before Wolfie found them. Needless to say, he was _not_ impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... based loosely on a time me and my friend got lost in the woodland of our local park.... i thought i could find my way to the main park area but we uh... lost the trail. my friend wanted to cut through someone's backyard to get to the street but i was to anxious about it to do it.... we eventually found our way though.


	10. Dark

Shadow didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Really, the only thing he did know was that it was dark. _Very_ dark. Not that he minded that, he preferred the darkness over bright light, but here there simply wasn't any light. None at all. Not even the slightest shimmer or glimmer. If he had been any one else, he might have found it frightening. 

He was sure that Red and Blue, at least, would have found it frightening. He doubted that the two of them would ever treat being in the darkness the same after fighting that poe. But then again, they weren't here right now. 

That was the other thing about his current state that he, quite honestly, didn't like to think about. 

He was alone. 

There was no one else around him. Only darkness. 

Despite the tricks his eyes were pulling him, making it seem as though the darkness moved, he knew for a fact that he was well and truly by himself, wherever he was. He had called out many times, but nobody, and nothing, had responded. To be honest, that was what he found the most scary about being here. 

Here. Where was here again?

_The Dark Mirror._

Oh yeah. That's right. Since the mirror shattered, he had been sucked back into the shards, no longer having the power to exist outside of them. He was sure Link must've kept a piece of the mirror with him. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he could feel it. 

....The shadows were growing darker again. 

_How much longer would he be trapped here?_


	11. Ghosts

Wind could see ghosts. 

Now, this wasn't a fact that he had shared with the rest of the group yet, for many reasons really, but mainly due to the fact that he _really_ didn't want to be the go between for any conversations, especially ones that would no doubt be emotional. So, he never told the others about this ability. 

Though, he might soon just have too. 

Surprisingly, for a group of adventures, Wind found that there were very few ghosts tagging along with them. Sometimes he'd catch a glimpse of one or two, but he always made sure to not look for too long, not wanting to invade the others privacy. 

There was, however, one ghost that had his curiosity piqued. 

Unlike the other ghosts, which would come and go at a moments notice, this one stayed. Also unlike the other ghosts, he didn't just hang around one Link, no, he moved between all of them, quite a lot, though Wind had observed that he had a slight tendency to linger around Sky. 

And then there was the fact that he looked _far_ too similar to them for Wind's taste. He vaguely remembers having heard from Sky that there had been a hero before him, the real first hero, that had fallen in battle. Wind couldn't help but wonder if, just maybe, this ghost was that of the First Hero. But of course, he couldn't just ask the ghost, no, that would draw attention to himself that he'd rather not have. He didn't very much want another reason to be slightly different from the other Links. Being the only one that could see ghosts would no doubt single him out in the group. 

Although, he had noticed how Wild would always seem to be a little more stiff when the ghost was around him, as though he could feel that something was there. And Legend's eyes sometimes seemed to follow the ghost around, but his eyes always looked unfocussed, as though he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. 

Maybe, just maybe, Wind wasn't as one hundred percent alone in the “seeing ghosts” department as he thought he was.


	12. Dungeon

“I'm sorry, what do you mean 'Sky and Warriors have been arrested'?” Time asked.

"I said what I said.” Wind replied. Twilight put his face in his hands, clearly stressed out. 

“How on Earth did the two most law abiding people in our group get arrested?” He asked. 

“I don't really know the details,” Wind said, “But what I do know is that they're in the castle dungeons now.” 

“Does this mean we get to jailbreak them?” Wild asked, “Do we get to break in and bust them out? Because I, for one, really want to do that.” 

"Oh I'm 100% in.” Wind said, giving Wild a high five. Legend sighed as he stood up. 

“If you're gonna try to bust them out without getting _yourselves_ arrested, I'm gonna have to come with you.” He said, grabbing his bag and leading the other two away from the camp. “Let's go then, we're wasting time.” 

As the others watched them go, Hyrule spoke up. 

“They do know that we could just ask this world's Zelda to release them right?” 

~

Getting into the dungeon was surprisingly easy. It didn't take much to distract the guards enough for the three of them to sneak in. It also didn't take long to find Warriors and Sky, surprisingly. Now, the problem was, how were they going to get them out of the dungeon. 

“The keys are in that old cell over there.” Warriors said, pointing to the other side of the room, “They locked the door to it though, so unless you can squeeze through those bars, you're gonna have to find the guard with the keys to unlock the door to the jail cell keys.” 

“That is....an overly complicated system.” Wild said. Sky nodded in agreement. 

“Well, whatever, we can just blow the door off its hinges!” Wind said, making a move as though to take a bomb from Wild's slate to throw at the door. Legend stopped him before he could however. 

"We're trying to _avoid_ drawing a lot of attention to ourselves remember?” He said, “Don't worry though, I got this.” 

Ignoring Warriors' jokes about how “You're gonna pick the lock aren't you, I totally knew you had some criminal vibes!”, Legend moved to the wall directly beside the door. Reaching out with one hand, he lightly touched the wall, and then merged into it, becoming a painting. 

Faintly, as all sounds were kinda muted while he was in this form, he could hear the others shouts of “What the _fuck_?”, and he smirked in response. Quickly, he slipped through the crack between the door and the wall, popped out, grabbed the keys, merged back into the wall, and popped back out on the other side. Lightly whistling, he twirled the keys around his finger as he walked over to the lock of Warriors and Sky's cell. 

“You act like you've done this before.” Sky said. Legend gave a noncommittal shrug in response. Warriors dramatically banged his head against the wall. 

“Criminals. I'm surrounded by _criminals_.”


	13. Jump Scare

Legend had the hiccups. 

Warriors of course, found this _absolutely hilarious_ , and despite Legend's protests of it “Not being (hic) funny!”, he laughed at him. 

And, because karma does what it does, Warriors ended up with the hiccups as well. 

So now the two of them were sitting off by themselves, sulking. Wild, who had witnessed Warriors' fate, was struggling to not break into laughter as well, and had decided to film this sequence of events on his slate instead. 

“So like, are we going to actually try to cure them or?” Wind asked. 

“We will in a minute.” Twilight said, “We gotta think up some funny shit to make them do first.”

“Wait, I don't understand.” Hyrule said, “I thought there wasn't a cure for hiccups?” 

“Oh there isn't. It's just our duty as their friends to make them do the stupidest shit under the disguise of it being a cure.” Wild explained. 

“Oh, I see. It's like a prank.”

“Yep!”

“Not that this conversation isn't riveting.” Four said, “But does anyone know where Time went?” 

Almost as if on cue, Time appeared behind Legend and Warriors, slamming his hands down on their shoulders and yelling, obviously in an attempt to scare them. It worked, and for their part, Warriors and Legend both _shrieked_ , jumping away from him and clinging to each other. Wind, upon seeing this sight, stifled laughter behind his hand. 

"Oh my gods... Wild please tell me you got that on camera.” Twilight said, grinning. 

“Exactly who do you think I am? Of course I recorded it.” Wild said, “I've got 16 backup copies saved already.”


	14. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Dark.

Link wasn't holding onto the mirror piece anymore. 

Shadow wasn't sure how he knew that, but he could feel that as a fact, down to his very bones. Well, his bones were pretty much nonexistent, but that was besides the point. Being trapped in the dark mirror, he'd already felt lonely, but, for some reason, right now, that sensation of being completely isolated from everyone and everything smothered any other feeling he might experience. He was truly and utterly alone. No one to help him, no one to talk to, just, nothing. Not to mention the fact that Link might never come back. 

Oh gods. _Link might never come back_. 

Who knew what had happened that made him drop the mirror? Shadow certainly didn't. For all he knew, Link could be dead, and he'd be left alone, _forever_. 

Belatedly, Shadow realized that he might be panicking, but he wasn't entirely sure how to stop doing that. He'd never had to experience not being beside Link before. _What was he supposed to do?_

Suddenly, he could sense something. Someone had picked up the mirror shard. It wasn't Link, no, couldn't be, it didn't feel like him, but at the same time....it kind of did. 

And then he felt the rush of dark energy. 

The mirror shard had only provided enough energy for him to survive, nothing more. This, this new energy, that was coming in waves from this being who 'felt like Link but not really', it was different. It wasn't magic from the dark mirror, but it was similar enough, and it was _strong_.

...Maybe even strong enough to let him escape. 

All too soon though, he felt the presence leave, taking the dark energy with it, and Link returned. Shadow, despite being relieved at Link's presence, was also slightly disappointed. That energy could've been his shot at freedom-

But... he did feel stronger. Certainly not enough to exit the mirror, but maybe, just maybe, at night, when his abilities were at their strongest, he might be able to see outside. He could figure out who had the dark magic source! ...He wasn't sure what he'd do after that, or if he'd even be able to get more dark energy from it, but that was something he'd figure out later. He was always much better at thinking on the fly after all.


	15. Hunted

The monsters where catching up. 

Hyrule's breaths were panicky, uneven, as he sprinted through the trees. He had been separated from the others when they went through the portal, and his sword had been knocked out of his grip and sent flying to Hylia knows where by the monsters that had attacked him. He had tried using spells, but quickly found, to his horror, that his magic reserves were clean dry. There was nothing left to do but run. 

So run he did. 

Under normal circumstances, most monsters would've given up on chasing him after a few minutes of him not being in their eyesight. At least, that's what it was like in the others eras. But this was Hyrule's era, and things here didn't work that way. These monsters are stubborn. Determined. Willing to do anything if it means they can get their claws on the one thing that could possibly revive Ganon. 

The Hero's blood. 

Hyrule, of course, knew that he couldn't ever allow that to happen. He refused to be the thing that doomed his time. 

But the monsters weren't going to give up the hunt any time soon. In fact, it was highly likely that Hyrule would have to keep running and hiding until he found the others. 

Gods...he hopes the others are having a better day than he is.


End file.
